1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bobbin winders and more particularly pertains to a new portable bobbin winder for winding a quantity of thread around a bobbin without stopping work on a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bobbin winders is known in the prior art. More specifically, bobbin winders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bobbin winders include U. S. Pat. No. 5,431,353 to Horler; U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,748 to LeCompte; U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,058 to Behrens et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,583 to Huemer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,065 to Hauri; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 246,785 to Abe et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable bobbin winder. The inventive device includes a base member having a hollow interior. A motor is secured within the hollow interior of the base member. A fixed thread spindle extends upwardly from the base member. The fixed thread spindle receives a spool of thread thereon. A thread feed is coupled with the base member in an operative orientation. The thread feed includes an elongated shaft having a looped upper end for receiving thread therethrough. A cylindrical tension guide is coupled with the base member inwardly of the fixed thread spindle. A rotatable bobbin spindle extends inwardly of the base member and couples with the motor. The bobbin spindle receives a bobbin thereon.
In these respects, the portable bobbin winder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of winding a quantity of thread around a bobbin without stopping work on a sewing machine.